


baby love

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Leo and his dads welcome his first child to the world
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: what’s life without love [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	baby love

“Dad, Pop, this is Riley.” Leo looked down at the squirmy little bundle in his arms. “Riley, these are your grandaddies. And you’re extra lucky because you’ve got the best ones in the whole world.”

Eggsy took the baby from his arms and snuggled her close to him. “Oh my days, she’s so beautiful.”

“Congratulations, both of you.” While Eggsy cuddled their granddaughter, Merlin patted their son on the back and kissed their daughter-in-law on the cheek.

“I’m so happy for you. How you feeling, George?”

“Not so bad. Leo’s doing most of the work so I get to just rest up and snuggle her.” Riley had been born the previous afternoon and they’d been allowed home that night. Georgina’s parents had been on hand to help out overnight and through the morning so Eggsy and Merlin kept out of the way and brought lunch over once they were gone. “Feels really surreal to finally have her here.”

“Yeah, I remember when Leo was born. You know they’re coming but it feels like ages and then you suddenly have this whole person to hold and to love and take care of.” He stroked his thumb over Riley’s tiny hand. “It’s so incredible.”

“We brought gifts, for mum and baby.”

“None for me?” Leo asked jokingly.

“You didn’t grow a child inside of you, lad. Your gift is your daughter.” Leo chuckled. “These are for you, George.” They’d got her a bottle of her favourite wine and some fancy coffee - things that she hadn’t had for more than a year between trying for a baby and being pregnant - as well as some chocolates, candles and bath bombs.

“Aw, that’s sweet. Thank you. I’ll be enjoying all of these at the same time tonight.” Eggsy grabbed another bag and handed it to Georgina too. Here’s some baby stuff too. “Do you want to open some, darling?” She and Leo opened some each; there were outfits and little shoes, a small blanket, some toys and some books, all to see her through her first few months. “You didn’t need to get her all this but thank you.”

“Thanks. They’re perfect.” Leo grinned as he held the tiny clothes in his hands

Georgina took a nap later in the afternoon and left the baby with the three of them. “Dad, you’ve had her for hours. You think maybe your husband might wanna hold his first-born grandchild at some point?”

“You want her?”

“It would be nice.”

Eggsy gently handed her over. “Sorry, love. Got all taken in by her.”

“She is wonderful.” Merlin tickled at her chubby little cheek.

Eggsy turned his adoring gaze from Riley to Leo. “I think you brought me the first bit of luck in my life when you were born. I got the keys to my flat the day your mum went into labour. I hounded the council for months beforehand, and back then they kept mums and babies in hospital for a couple of days so I got to get the place ready to bring you home. I had no idea what I would’ve done otherwise, would’ve had to have you in the flat with my stepdad and that fucking terrified me, I just wanted you to be safe. But then you decided you wanted to make an entrance and brought some luck with you.”

“I remember that flat.”

“Yeah, we must’ve been there til you were about 5? It was tiny, I slept on the sofa for about 2 or 3 years, then they gave us a two-bedroom place.”

“I hated it there, there were always so many spiders.” He shuddered and Eggsy laughed.

“But look at my boy now, all grown up, giving your babies the best start in life. I’m so proud of you, you’re gonna be such a great dad.”

“I’m gonna try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this has gone some way to repairing some broken hearts!


End file.
